This invention relates generally to a rotary mechanism, and more particularly, to a seal for a slant axis rotary mechanism used as an engine, a compressor, a pump, or the like.
In slant axis rotary mechanisms, hub and peripheral seals are placed in grooves which are machined normal to the spherical surface in which they reside. Commonly, grooves for oil seals are oriented in a direction generally parallel to the direction of the hub seals. Consequently, the oil seals require the presence of undesirable gaps therein necessary to allow for expansion of the seal for installation on a rotor hub.